1993–1994 school year
This article lists the general events of the 1993–1994 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which have been witnessed by the majority of the students and teachers. It leaves out those events which are only known to Harry Potter and the people close to him. For those, please visit the article Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. General events * During the summer holidays before start of term, Sirius Black is reported having broken out of Azkaban. For reasons unknown (to the general student body), the Ministry of Magic orders Dementors to guard Hogwarts, although they are not but are not permitted on the grounds, as Black apparently has targeted someone at Hogwarts. * Despite the order preventing them from entering Hogwarts, one of the first Quidditch matches of the season is disrupted, and Harry Potter is nearly killed, when Dementors attack during a game. * Rubeus Hagrid is appointed the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. In his first lesson, Draco Malfoy gets injured by the Hippogriff Buckbeak. This leads to an inquiry about the danger of Buckbeak, who is sentenced to death, though he somehow escapes. * In the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, while dealing with Boggarts, Neville Longbottom's Boggart turns into Severus Snape. Neville redicules it by making it wear the clothes of his grandmother. The story spreads throughout the school and Snape is reported to be furious about it. * Strange stories regarding student Hermione Granger circulate during the school year, including apparently impossible reports of her attending two classes at the same time, as well as the rare sign of her storming out of and abandoning a class (Divination). * After the portrait of the Fat Lady is attacked by Sirius Black, She refuses to guard the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. She is temporarly replaced by a portrait of Sir Cadogan. * Sirius Black is eventually captured by Snape, and is briefly imprisoned within Hogwarts, but escapes. New professors *Remus Lupin is appointed the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is forced to resign at the end of the year when word spread that he is a werewolf. *Rubeus Hagrid is appointed the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher as Silvanus Kettleburn resigns from the post. Quidditch Cup-Winner: Gryffindor During the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match, Harry Potter falls off his broom. Unfortunately his Nimbus 2000 gets blown into the Whomping Willow and smashed by it. Harry receives a Firebolt from a (yet) unknown benefactor. The broom, however gets confiscated to be checked for enchantments and is only given back to him just prior to his match against Ravenclaw. Match-Results Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw: Ravenclaw flattens Hufflepuff Gryffindor-Hufflepuff: 50:150 (Harry fell off his broom) Slytherin-Ravenclaw: Slytherin wins narrowly Gryffindor-Ravenclaw: Slytherin-Hufflepuff: Gryffindor-Slytherin: 230:20 Scorelist: *10:0 *20:0 *30:0 *30:10 *40:10 *50:10 *60:10 *70:10 *70:20 *80:20 *230:20 House Cup 1. Gryffindor (Actual point scores are unknown). See also *1991–1992 school year *1992–1993 school year *1994–1995 school year *1995–1996 school year *1996–1997 school year *1997–1998 school year Category:Hogwarts terms Category:Years